fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 250
Zeref Awakens is the 250th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. At the Grimoire Heart airship, Zeref reveals himself and his secret to the three remaining demons. Elsewhere, Ultear and Meredy are reunited and decides to live on together while Hades faces his greatest defeat. Summary With Zeref standing in front of Hades, Kain, and Rustyrose, the remaining two members of the Seven Kin Of Purgatory kneels in front of the Black wizard. Hades couldn't believe his eyes, and smile as he tells his subordinates to bring him the keys. However, Rustyrose and Kain couldn't move at all, and Zeref announces that there is no need for the keys as he is already awaken. Though Hades is shocked by the announcement, Zeref states that there is never such requirement, and asks how many lives did Hades took in order to acquire the "keys". He then mocks Hades for believing such myth, and reveals that he has never entered a sleeping state, and standing in front of them is the real Black Wizard Zeref. Hearing this, Hades screams that it is impossible, having seen it with his own eyes that Ultear defeated him. Zeref, however, states that it was his strength at that time. He then continues his explanation, saying that he has saw countless people died in war 400 years ago, and realized how valuable lives really are. That also started his curse. The more he thought about the preciousness of lives, the more his body will take them against his will. In order to stop such, he has to forget the importance of lives. Zeref continues by stating that they are the ones who caused him to summon Acnologia, and he will punish them. Before Hades could ask him anything else, Zeref announces the two crimes they caused to him, and summoned a spell. On a rowing boat in the vast ocean, Ultear tries to cheer Meredy up. Meredy, however, asks if Ultear was really the one who attacked her hometown. Ultear answers with a firm yes, but says that she did plan to confess everything someday. Ultear says that the life she has is her first, and the completed Arc of Time in the great magic world would start her second life, her true life. Because she believed that she can restart her first life, she would do anything, no matter how cruel it is, in order to reach her goal. Hearing this, Meredy stands up, while Ultear continues saying that she has been a fool that still desires happiness despite all she had done. She then states that she's not asking for forgiveness, and knows that Meredy hates her to the point of wanting to kill her. With a knife stabbed into her body, Ultear says that she can't let Meredy dirty her hands anymore, and jumps into the ocean. As she falls, Ultear says that she believes Meredy will find her happiness, and tells her that she loves her. As Ultear drowns, she thinks that dying in her mother's arms, the sea, isn't bad either. Meredy, however, saves her, and links their feeling together. With her Magic connecting her to Ultear, Meredy cries, saying that Ultear was the one who brought her up and that she forgives her. Meredy continues to cry as she asks Ultear not to leave her behind because she loves her as well, and that they should live on together. Meanwhile, a powerful beam struck through the Grimoire Heart ship, and Hades is defeated. Zeref then noticed something coming, and wonder if it's Acnologia... Characters In Order of Appearance #Hades #Rustyrose #Kain Hikaru #Zeref #Ultear Milkovich #Meredy Fights *Zeref vs. Hades (started and concluded) Magic, Spells and Abilities Used Magic used *Death Magic (=死の魔法 Shi no Mahō) *Maguilty Sense (マギルティ＝センス Magiruti Sensu) Spells used *Repent *Sensory Link (感覚連結 Kankaku Rinku) Items used *Knife Navigation